


The Sky, the Universe and the Moon Pt. 2

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [13]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Introducing Kang Dalie!





	The Sky, the Universe and the Moon Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, CONGRATS! You have reached the final chapter.   
> Some quick side-notes before everyone begins reading:
> 
> 1\. In Misadventures, Jinyoung was a music student who played the saxophone. A friendly reminder in case the scene below confuses you.  
> 2\. This chapter is written in various time lapses. Meaning I wrote about the kids at various ages. (4y.o Haneul up to 7y.o Haneul) I just wanted to show how cute they were as they developed :')  
> 3\. The kids are just about 2 years apart from each other so for example if Haneul is 6, Woojoo is 4 and Dalie is 2.
> 
> The chapter came out long so read slowly and enjoy! :)

“What’s Haneul’s favorite city?”

 

Sungwoon snuggled further into his newly purchased extra fluffy white pillow and mumbled an “I don’t know.”

 

Daniel was laughing before the joke even made it passed his lips. “Haneululu.”

 

Sungwoon smiled into his pillow wholeheartedly and let his laughter trickle out quietly.

 

“It’s so funny.” Daniel wheezed, holding onto his stomach. “It just came to me one day and it never fails to make me laugh.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and exhaled.

 

“You’re just a really big kid.” Sungwoon gazed at his husband whose laughter made him look so much younger. “How did you con me into having kids with you?”

 

Daniel turned to him with his hair flopping against his forehead. “The same way you conned me into thinking you were as cute as you looked.”

 

“I am as cute as I look.”

 

“Let me remind you that you once broke my heart.”

 

Sungwoon groaned and smushed his face into the pillow. “Bro, just let it go.”

 

“Don’t call me bro.” Daniel frowned. “I get war flashbacks.”

 

“You’re so dramatic.” Sungwoon grinned. He reached over to hold Daniel’s hand. “I love you.”

 

Daniel’s hand slid over his neck bashfully then moved to rub at his reddening cheeks as if he were 21 again and upperclassman Sungwoon was giving him a compliment.

 

“Why are you turning red?” Sungwoon teased.

 

Daniel released Sungwoon’s hand and folded himself beneath the thick plush comforter of their king sized bed. There were rare moments where Daniel got inexplicably shy at his husband’s words although he must have heard them a million times before.

 

A thin finger poked him in the nose with another admission of “I love you” but this time in a sing-songy voice.

 

“Stop…” Daniel’s tiny voice whined.

 

Sungwoon giggled and soon he was interrupting Daniel’s personal bubble of embarrassment to kiss his forehead and then tilt his chin up to fit their lips together. Sungwoon deepened the kiss, pushing a little harder and sliding his tongue along Daniel’s bottom lip. He grazed his hand across Daniel’s torso until the younger was on his back and Sungwoon was half laying on top of him.

 

“I love you too.” Daniel managed to whisper breathlessly in between their kisses. Sungwoon’s hand began to caress Daniel’s hipbone beneath his shirt. “If I recall correctly, this was how Dalie was conceived.”

 

Sungwoon smiled and pecked Daniel’s lips twice before laying down on his chest and hugging him much like Haneul hugged his favorite dinosaur.

 

“Wow.”

 

“What?” Sungwoon yawned.

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

Sungwoon strained his hearing for a second. “No.”

 

Daniel rubbed Sungwoon’s back. “No screaming babies.”

 

“Oh wow. You’re right.”

 

Most nights were spent taking turns with Dalie who had a wonderful set of lungs. In the future she could be an excellent singer like her Daddy but in the present, it stole her parents’ sleep. Woojoo had adopted Haneul’s old habit of sneaking into their bed for a midnight cuddle while Haneul learned to sleep by himself after getting a warm hug goodnight.

 

“Again, I wonder how you conned me into having so many kids.” Sungwoon yawned again.

 

“You started it.” Daniel said. “‘ _Babe let’s have a baby._ ’” He imitated.

 

“You could have stopped me. Could have said no.”

 

“I would never say no to that. I would raise a football team with you if I could.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “I know you would.”

 

“Three is enough though.” Daniel said to Sungwoon’s surprise. “Any more and we’d have to get a minivan and I’m not ruining my style and reputation for that.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Sungwoon lightly tickled Daniel’s side.

 

Daniel rotated onto his side, moving Sungwoon to rest on his bicep, and shut his eyes.

 

“You know I’ll never love anyone as much as you, right?” Sungwoon admitted completely drained of energy. He could fall asleep at any moment but he strained to keep his eyes open to gaze at his husband.

 

Daniel hummed in acknowledgement. “Why are you so sweet tonight?” He grinned. “Are you planning to leave me or something?”

 

Sungwoon’s warm breath hit Daniel as he laughed. “No.”

 

“Good. Because I’d never let you leave me anyway.”

 

“I’m not sure if you’re possessiveness is worrisome or really hot.” Sungwoon thought aloud.

 

Before Daniel could respond with a witty reply, two little angels appeared at their door holding hands.

 

“Dad. Daddy.”

 

Both parents looked towards their sons with surprise etched into their features. “Guys, why are you out of bed?”

 

“Dalie makes noises when she sleeps so I can’t sleep, Daddy.” Haneul said as he helped his little brother climb onto the bed. Woojoo speed crawled up the mattress and attached himself to Daniel. Haneul situated himself between his parents, beneath the blanket and yawned.

 

“Good thing we got this new bed.” Sungwoon said, stroking Haneul’s hair.

 

“Next thing you know Dalie will be pushing her way in here too.”

 

“Daddy, ice cweam?” Woojoo interrupted.

 

“Dad, can I have chocolate?” Haneul added.

 

“What in the world?” Sungwoon furrowed his brows and shook his head at his sons. “No. It’s 10 o’clock at night. I’m going to turn off the light and everyone is going to sleep.”

 

Sungwoon tried to maintain his serious face as Woojoo giggled against Daniel’s chest. Typically each parent would sleep on either side of the bed because they were used to protecting the kids from falling off the bed but that night Daniel decided they were old enough so he maneuvered himself over the small bodies, finding his place behind Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon groaned as the bed dipped and shook with his husband’s weight. “What are you doing now?”

 

“I want to cuddle.” Daniel said and tightly embraced Sungwoon from behind making himself the big spoon. He kissed the tip of Sungwoon’s ear and nuzzled his hair. Woojoo, seeking a new form of warmth, threw an arm and a leg around Haneul. The four year old looked at Sungwoon with an expression of slight annoyance.

 

Like father, like son.

 

♡

 

“Kang Woojoo, get over here right now.”

 

When it came to discipline, Sungwoon was the dad who put his foot down more sternly.

 

Woojoo whined and stomped his feet angrily in retaliation. Standing in the middle of his shared room with Haneul, he looked so small surrounded by the mess of toys he had dumped all over the floor.

 

“I am not going to repeat myself, Woojoo.”

 

Woojoo’s little mouth opened and a siren like wail escaped. He began to cry but dragged his feet over to his Daddy. Sungwoon internally sighed for winning the battle and crouched down to his crying two year old. He picked up the little boy and dried his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“When Daddy says something you have to listen, okay? You have to be a good boy.” Woojoo sniffled and nodded. “Stop crying and put your toys away now.”

 

Sungwoon put Woojoo on his feet and watched the toddler open up his toy chest. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sungwoon was still there and innocently blinked his puppy dog eyes. Once Sungwoon was sure Woojoo was cleaning he walked across the hall to his and Daniel’s room.

 

“Babe?” He called out, scratching the back of his head in a childlike way.

 

“What’s up?” Daniel answered emerging from the bathroom.

 

Sungwoon walked straight into his arms and engulfed him in a hug. “Woojoo was a good baby. He always listened to me. Now he tells me ‘no’.”

 

Daniel rubbed his mopey husband’s back. “I’m thinking maybe he looks like me but he’s developing your attitude.”

 

Sungwoon tossed his head back to peer up at him. “No he’s not!”

 

“Yes he is.” Daniel chuckled. “I’m not the mean guy. That’s you.”

 

Sungwoon’s lips formed an indignant pout and he averted his gaze disappointedly. The baby had issues and it was all thanks to him. Great.

 

Sungwoon pushed Daniel to the edge of the bed and made him sit, resting his arms on the younger’s shoulders. “I’ll show you mean.” He said with as much bite as their toothless daughter.

 

Daniel laughed into the kiss and squeezed Sungwoon’s hips. “Oh please do.”

 

After making out like reckless teenagers for a few minutes, Sungwoon pulled away. Daniel raised his eyebrow at him questioningly.

 

“You’re my stress reliever.”

 

Daniel wiggled further into the center of the bed and brought Sungwoon down with him.

 

“Disciplining the kids is so hard.” He agreed as Sungwoon straddled him. “Maybe you need to relieve some more stress.” He wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly and Sungwoon laughed, touching their foreheads together.

 

To say their marriage was perfect was far from the truth. It was something they worked on on a daily basis. There were days when they didn’t speak to each other and faced opposite directions when they slept; unknown to the children who really didn’t need to be stressed out by their parents’ adult problems anyway. Sometimes they annoyed each other to the extreme but marriage wasn’t all about love and romance. It was about working together and choosing to be with that person every day regardless of the circumstances. In the end, the good always outweighed the bad for Sungwoon and Daniel and that was the key to their success.

 

Sungwoon moved off of Daniel and dropped to his back right next to him. Their mattress was ridiculously comfortable at that moment and like a child he wanted to just take a nap.

 

“I’m going to take a nap.” He announced already closing his eyes.

 

Daniel propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Sungwoon. “You never take naps.”

 

The elder yawned. “I’m old now. I need them to keep up with the kids.”

 

As Daniel laughed, Haneul entered the room dressed in his favorite pre-school outfit. His little jeans with suspenders, black shirt and black bucket hat (a gift from Daniel.)

 

“Dads.” He called and dropped his arms on the bed.

 

“Yes, little peanut.”

 

Haneul burst into giggles and smiled into the bed sheets.

 

“You like that?” Sungwoon grinned, entertained by his laughter.

 

Haneul nodded adorably.

 

“You’re silly.”

 

Daniel pat the space between them and gestured for Haneul to hop on the bed. The four year old crawled on and wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s middle. Sungwoon turned to his side and scooped Haneul into his embrace. He adjusted his baby’s hat and left a kiss on his head as Daniel watched on in loving silence.

 

“I’m hungry.” The four year old said and Daniel rubbed his stomach.

 

“Me too. I know what we can eat.”

 

“What?”

 

Daniel took one of Haneul’s hands and placed it between his lips, playfully chewing on the little boy’s fingers.

 

“No Dad!” Haneul shrieked pulling at his hand with giggles.

 

Sungwoon hummed and sniffed Haneul’s neck. “You smell good. Maybe we’ll just eat you up for dinner!” He said and pressed his lips on Haneul’s neck, shoulder and arms.

 

Daniel did the same and soon the room was filled with colorful laughter and shrieks of joy. Haneul panted heavily when he finally achieved pushing his parents away.

 

“No more! I’m still hungry.” He said.

 

Daniel stretched across the bed and sat up. “Come on. I’ll give you a piggy back ride to the kitchen.”

 

“Yay!”

 

As Daniel swept Haneul away to make dinner, Sungwoon went on his way to check on their sleeping beauty Dalie. Along the way he looked into the boys’ room and almost missed Woojoo who was sat in the corner almost as if he were punishing himself. Sungwoon’s heart ached watching the two year old silently roll his cars around.

 

“Woojoo,” He called and the baby glanced over his shoulder. “What are you doing, baby?”

 

“Pwaying my cars.” Woojoo mumbled lowly.

 

Sungwoon slowly entered the room. “You did a good job cleaning your room.” He said in an attempt to break the ice. He lowered himself next to the baby and crossed his legs.

 

“I’m a good boy, Daddy.” Woojoo answered.

 

“Aww, yes you are, little man.” Sungwoon cooed. “Do you want to see if Dalie is awake?”

 

Woojoo nodded happily. Dalie was his favorite person and Sungwoon was elated that they would grow up being close to one another.

 

“Let’s go.” Sungwoon held out his hand and Woojoo took it.

 

No one wanted to discipline their child but no child was a complete angel either. There was an art to doing it without becoming your kid’s enemy and Sungwoon felt he was starting to master it.

 

♡

 

Kang Dalie was born on the hottest day of July and she was absolutely the warmest and friendliest little girl Sungwoon and Daniel had ever seen.

 

All the effort it took for Sungwoon to stop Daniel from b-boying and skateboarding even when the younger pleaded that his stomach wouldn’t get in the way and it wasn’t dangerous. Daniel was uncharacteristically calm when the time came to have Dalie. It was a simple yet comical “Babe, the bun is ready to come out of the oven” to which Sungwoon laughed for ten minutes as he gathered the hospital bag and called Jisung to babysit Haneul and Woojoo.

 

Their baby girl was born with surprisingly light hair. They joked it was all the bleach Daniel used to maintain his perpetual blondness. Dalie’s lips matched Haneul’s which matched Sungwoon’s. She had Daniel’s puppy dog eyes and had adopted her own mole by the corner of her right eye too. When she smiled her dimples appeared. She’d acquired all her parents best qualities and was the ultimate mixture of them both. 

 

When Dalie was able to meet her big brothers, Woojoo was the most curious, offering his pacifier straight from his own mouth. Haneul reached for her tiny hand which she accepted by grabbing a few of his fingers. They were still in the hospital so Sungwoon had trouble detaching the siblings from Daniel, ultimately deciding to just tuck them into Daniel’s sides and let them sleep there.

 

It was such a different experience for Sungwoon. Usually he was the one on the bed but this time he got to see it all happen and holding Dalie, bundled up in her rosy pink blanket, was his first time bonding with her. He didn’t tear up when Haneul or Woojoo were born but there he was quietly sniffling as Daniel and the boys rested.

 

As a result of adding a new family member, Sungwoon, Daniel and the munchkins moved into a bigger home. One where they could paint the new nursery a soft yellow and keep the talkative little boys from disrupting their sister’s sleep.

 

There were always eager little hands wanting to help take care of Dalie as they introduced her to their home. Haneul was four now and Woojoo was two. The three kids kept Daniel and Sungwoon busier than ever but with more experience under their belts it was never too much of a challenge.

 

♡

 

“Remember when we used to hold hands?” Daniel said, as one hand tightly clasped Haneul’s and the other dragged their carryon suitcase.

 

Sungwoon sighed and nodded. His own hands locked on the handles of the double stroller he was pushing through the airport terminal.

 

The Kang family was going on their first vacation. Nothing too luxurious, just Jeju Island for 5 days.

 

“Why did we think traveling with 3 babies was a good idea?” Sungwoon pondered aloud. He swatted Woojoo’s hand away from his little sister’s pigtails.

 

“Because we think we’re invincible.” Daniel grinned.

 

“Dad, my legs hurt. Can you carry me?” Haneul hunched over as he walked and clutched the strap of his mini book bag.

 

“My legs hurt too. Can you give me a piggyback ride?”

 

Haneul giggled and shook his head. “No! You’re too big!”

 

“Okay then what about daddy? Can you carry him?”

 

“No!” Haneul’s happy giggles brought smiles to the surrounding airport passengers.

 

They didn’t need to wait too long at the gate so soon Sungwoon was folding up the giant stroller to hand over to the TSA agent and Daniel was wrangling all 3 kids who were on foot now.

 

“Hey! Woojoo hold Dalie’s hand and stand right there. Don’t run.”

 

“Okay. Let’s keep moving, everyone.” Sungwoon announced, scooping up their two year old baby girl.

 

“This is a airpwane?” Woojoo marveled, taking a big step over the threshold of the plane.

 

“Good morning, little ones.” The motherly flight attendant greeted.

 

“Hi! Good morning!” Haneul waved cheerily.

 

“Babe, what are our seats?”

 

Daniel looked through the mess of papers in his hand and spotted the seat numbers. “15F.”

 

Sungwoon nodded and continued to herd the curious children through the aisle. Luckily they had an entire row plus an extra seat to themselves. Sungwoon filed into the row and placed Dalie in the window seat. “Haneul, Woojoo you guys are going to sit here. Take your book bag off. It has to go on the floor.”

 

Woojoo took Haneul’s bookbag and carelessly tossed it to the floor. “Hey!” Haneul squeaked. “Don’t do that, Woojoo!”

 

“Sowwy.”

 

Daniel placed their carryon overhead and then dropped into the aisle seat.

 

“What do we do now?” Haneul asked once the seat belts were wrapped around him and his brother. Dalie peeked out the window tapping her pacifier on the glass.

 

“We wait until the plane goes in the air. Then you can watch a movie.” Sungwoon explained and situated Dalie in his lap for take off.

 

When the plane started to move Haneul became nervous. They had explained to the kids how airplanes worked but it was different once they were actually on one. The rumbling of their chairs felt weird without their car seats and they didn’t have their over the shoulder seatbelts to hang onto.

 

“Dad, hold my hand!” Haneul instructed, launching his hand across the aisle to Daniel. “I’m scared.”

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Haneul.” Daniel gripped his son’s small hand and smiled encouragingly. “Your ears are going to pop when we go up in the air but that’s it.”

 

“My ears will go pop?! How can I hear music?!”

 

“No, no. You’ll still be able to hear but the inside of your ear will- Never-mind. You’ll see.” Daniel chuckled along with the other passengers who overheard their conversation.

 

When the plane launched into the air the kids brought different reactions. Haneul pressed himself against his seat and squeezed his Dad’s fingers while Woojoo giggled at the funny feeling in his stomach (and his older brother’s constipated face) as Dalie remained the most unbothered, looking out the window calmly. Once the fastened seatbelt sign was turned off Daniel hopped over to join his family.

 

“Okay. What can we do for an hour to entertain them?” Daniel asked after propping their oldest son in his lap.

 

“It’s only an hour ride.” Sungwoon leaned his head against the side of the plane. “We have the crappy plane that doesn’t let us watch movies otherwise they could have done that.”

 

Quietly, Dalie reached over and gripped one of Woojoo’s toy cars. The four year old reached for his backpack on the floor and brought it to his lap, pulling out Dalie’s favorite mini unicorn plushie that they thought they’d forgotten. He handed it to his sister and politely retrieved his toy car.

 

“Woojoo, you brought that for her?”

 

The little boy nodded, continuing to play with his cars on the folding table. “I remembered.”

 

Sungwoon scratched Woojoo’s little scalp fondly. “You’re such a good brother.”

 

“Well that takes cares of that.” Daniel nodded.

 

“What about me?” Haneul draped his head over the side of Daniel’s arm, eyeballing the surrounding passengers. His nervousness had begun to wear off and energetic Haneul was starting to make his appearance. Whereas at home they would tell him to run a lap through the house, here they couldn’t unless the flight attendants allowed 6 year olds to pace up and down the aisle.

 

“Play cars with me, hyung! You can be the green one.” Woojoo offered his little green car but after one look Haneul shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to play cars. Daddy, do you have crayons?”

 

Sungwoon nodded and reached for the other small backpack beneath Woojoo’s chair which held a coloring book, crayons and a box of animal crackers. Dalie reached for the crackers and spit out her pacifier as Sungwoon passed over the crayons and coloring book.

 

“I know how to draw a mouse.” Haneul announced taking the pink crayon.

 

“I didn’t know mice are pink. Is that what color they are now? When I was in school they were gray.” Daniel told him curiously peering over Haneul’s shoulder.

 

“Mouses are brown, Dad. This one is pink because it’s Dalie.”

 

Daniel looked over at their daughter happily gnawing on the animal crackers and held his hand out for one. Dalie placed her half eaten and soggy cracker in his palm.

 

“Uhh. You keep that one. Give me another one.”

 

The two year old reached in her box for a new one and continued munching on the previous one.

 

“Dad, can I have that?” Woojoo asked right before the cookie disappeared in Daniel’s mouth.

 

“Ask your sister for one.” Sungwoon told him, granting Daniel access to his cookie.

 

“Dalie, can I have one?” The little boy peered up at the baby. Once again Dalie held out her half eaten cracker. Woojoo wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked away. “No thank you.”

 

“Done!” Haneul held up the coloring book and showcased his mouse to his dads. He had drawn over a picture of a panda but he paid no mind to it. “She’s cute, right?”

 

The mouse looked more like a football with some squiggles but Sungwoon and Daniel gave their little artist compliments anyway.

 

“You forgot the most important part though.” Daniel said and grabbed a yellow crayon. “The cheese!”

 

Haneul gasped. “I forgot! Mouses love cheese!”

 

As Daniel gave Haneul a tutorial on how to draw a block of cheese, Sungwoon fought to quiet down Dalie’s whines as he put away her box of animal crackers.

 

“No more right now. You can have some later.”

 

Dalie shook her arms and legs restlessly with her face pinched into a pout. “Daddy…”

 

Sungwoon shook his head and wiped the baby girl’s mouth of any crumbs. Dalie let out an annoyed “hmph” and faced the window. Her pouty lips were stuck out and her eyebrows were furrowed as she crossed her arms in Sungwoon’s lap. Sungwoon of course found it the most adorable thing. Wrapping his arms around her, he ducked down to her level and got right in her face.

 

“Are you mad at Daddy?”

 

The toddler blinked angrily and popped her pacifier into her mouth. Sungwoon laughed and hugged her to his chest.

 

“You are so cute! Don’t be mad at me.” He pressed multiple kisses into her cheek that made her giggle and forgive him.

 

The hour went by just like that, with Sungwoon and Daniel splitting their attention for each child to keep their restlessness at bay. When it was time for arrival, Daniel recorded the kids’ reactions to the feeling of their stomachs dropping every time the plane dipped down lower.

 

“That was fun!” Woojoo said loudly, standing in his seat once the plane had landed and all the passengers were unloading their carryons.

 

“Can we stay on the plane one more hour please?” Haneul begged, pressing his hands together.

 

Sungwoon monitored the line of people exiting before them and stood to round up the kids. “You guys would rather stay on this plane than go see this beautiful island?”

 

“We can see the island later, Daddy. Let’s stay here!” Woojoo sat back down, attempted to put his seatbelt on and hugged his bookbag to his chest as he kicked his legs.

 

“Sorry, little ones, but I promise it’ll be more fun out there. Come on.”

 

“Noooo,” Haneul whined and smushed his face into the seat.

 

Daniel reached over them to pop open the overhead bin. “It’s our turn now. Let’s go. Don’t hold up the line.”

 

Sungwoon forced their little arms through their backpacks and tried to make them stand up but they became dead weight. He groaned and pinned each boy to his side to walk down the aisle with them. Daniel took the carryon in one hand and put his arm out for Dalie.

 

“Come here, baby girl.”

 

Dalie skipped over the seats and right into Daniel’s arm. She threw her arms over his shoulders and stared at the passengers behind them, sending them shy smiles when they waved at her.

 

“Daddy, we want to stay.” Haneul whined, tapping Sungwoon’s arm around his middle.

 

“Goodbye boys.” The flight attendant waved as Sungwoon passed by.

 

“Goodbye.” Haneul replied pitifully, contrary to his excitement when he first got on the plane.

 

Sungwoon put the boys down to reassemble the stroller and Woojoo was the first kid he tied down. Then Daniel placed Dalie in and they were moving through the hallway into the terminal.

 

“Let’s put them down for their naps when we get to the hotel and go lounge by the pool.” Sungwoon said, cracking his neck and shoulders. Haneul’s little hand was in his as Daniel pushed the stroller.

 

Daniel nodded his head tiredly and threw his arm around Sungwoon for a quick kiss before taking control of the stroller that had accidentally started to roll towards an old man.

 

Once they’d arrived at their cozy hotel and their luggage had been brought up to their room, they unleashed their children who went crazy looking at everything and jumping on every piece of furniture. Dalie, in true little sister mode, toddled after her brothers with shrieks of laughter.

 

“Okay, little monkeys. Who wants to take a nap?” Sungwoon clapped his hands together and mumbled, “I definitely do.”

 

“I’m not tired! I’m not tired!” Woojoo screamed from the bed as he shook his head back and forth so quickly Daniel wondered if he would make himself nauseous. 

 

Haneul gave his brother a weird look and then crawled onto his parents bed as if it were his own. “I want to eat dinner.”

 

“We’re going to eat dinner after everyone takes a nap. If you guys want to swim in the pool after you have to take a nap now.” Daniel slid Haneul off their bed and swung him onto the one the kids were going to share.

 

“Daddy swim?”

 

Sungwoon picked up their only daughter and reunited her with her unicorn plush before placing her on the bed too. “Yes but only if you guys take your nap.”

 

Woojoo yanked at the thick comforter and sheets. “Can we eat ice cweam for dinner?”

 

Daniel chuckled at their chubby little boy and helped him untuck the sheets. “No but you can have pizza.”

 

At the mention of pizza all three babies were under the blanket in an instant and just as quickly they were asleep.

 

“Energetic little humans they are.” Sungwoon laughed and laid down on their bed.

 

“They are really cute though.” Daniel grinned, joining his husband on the bed. “Are we still going to lounge by the pool?”

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon nodded, shielding a yawn. He rested his head on his arm and checked his phone. “Just five minutes and we can go.”

 

Five minutes turned into waking up an hour later with Haneul and Woojoo tickling their feet and demanding pizza because Sungwoon and Daniel were just as tired as their mini me’s were.

 

“I could get used to this.” Daniel said stretching his long body and using his foot to tap Woojoo on the head.

 

Sungwoon smiled at their baby’s giggles. “It’s going to be a good vacation.”

 

♡

 

“Uncle Jinyoung!”

 

Woojoo wildly waved his hand at Jinyoung who was in the middle of a photoshoot. Jinyoung broke out of his serious stance to happily wave back to the little boy. During his senior year of college Jinyoung had been scouted which came as a surprise to no one but funny enough the only way Jinyoung would take the offer was if he could become a real musician and play his saxophone. Not wanting to lose such a beautiful face, the company agreed and here they were today with Jinyoung shooting the cover of Grazia magazine.

 

“Hyung, I’ll be right there!”

 

“Take your time!”

 

A staff member pointed Sungwoon and Woojoo towards a chair with their names on it and they sat together watching Jinyoung in awe. Woojoo continuously asked questions about the set, wondering what the camera did and where the lights came from and where Uncle Daehwi was. It was a new environment for the four year old and he was excited.

 

When Jinyoung came over he extended his arms towards Woojoo and the chubby child ran right into his arms. Whereas Haneul preferred Uncle Woojin, Woojoo’s favorite uncle was Jinyoung.

 

“How’s my favorite little guy doing?” Jinyoung cooed as Woojoo gripped onto his neck tightly.

 

“This is so cool, Uncle J! Where’s your sexophone?”

 

Jinyoung burst out in laughter and Sungwoon dropped his head tiredly.

 

“S _ax_ ophone, Woojoo. There’s an A.” Sungwoon corrected. He wondered if all children fumbled words like his kids did.

 

“I have it! It’s over there in its case. I don’t want it to get hurt by accident so I have to protect it.” Jinyoung explained seriously. His saxophone was his baby and anyone who played an instrument knew how tenderly they needed to be treated.

 

“A saxophone can be hurt?” Woojoo asked playing with Jinyoung’s clip on earrings.

 

Jinyoung widened his eyes and nodded profusely. “Absolutely. If I drop you right now you’ll get hurt, right?” Woojoo gasped when Jinyoung let go of him for a second. “Same for my saxophone. It’s not good for him.”

 

“He’s a boy?” Woojoo giggled.

 

“Yeah. That’s my preference.” Jinyoung smiled and winked at Sungwoon. “Hyung, I have an hour or so to eat. Let’s go!”

 

…

 

In another part of town, Daniel walked through the busy street market with a singing Dalie in his hold. The baby girl sang her own song as she brushed her pigtails settled beneath her burgundy beret.

 

“Grandma, these look like worms.”

 

“Those are green beans. They’re good for your heart.”

 

Haneul eyeballed the bag of green beans Grandma had just bought and nodded. “I have a good heart!”

 

Daniel lightly ruffled his son’s styled hair. “Keep eating those and your heart will grow as big as the Hulk.”

 

“My heart is green?!” The six year old yelled excitedly. It was his favorite color after all.

 

Daniel’s mom looked at him and laughed. “No, honey. It’s not green. If it were green I would be very worried.”

 

Haneul let out a sad _aww_ and fixed the rolled up cuff of his denim jacket.

 

While Sungwoon and Woojoo visited Jinyoung, Daniel took Haneul and Dalie with him to visit his mom. The older woman had extended a dinner invite after Jinyoung’s invitation so in order not to disappoint anyone, Sungwoon and Daniel split the family in half for the day.

 

The first step in making dinner for the little family was running by the market to pick up fresh vegetables. It was old school, because Sungwoon and Daniel just went to the supermarket, but it was a new experience for the kids. Plus, Haneul and Dalie were so cute the old ladies who ran the storefronts gave them extra food free of charge. If Daniel had to exploit his children a little it was only so they could eat well in the long run.

 

“Dalie, here.”

 

The two year old stopped humming and opened her mouth at her grandmother’s command. Her face instantly brightened at the deliciousness of the sweet strawberry.

 

“Dalie. _Dalgi_. Can you say _dalgi_?”

 

Dalie’s eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. “Dal…ki.” She pronounced and eyed her Dad for a reaction.

 

Daniel erupted into a broad smile and bounced the baby around in his arms. “Good job!”

 

“Good job, Dalie.” Haneul stretched his hand up and gave his little sister a high five.

 

Daniel’s mom rummaged through her grocery bags quickly and took one last sweeping glance around the market. “I’m ready to go. Who wants cotton candy before we leave?”

 

“Me! Me! Me!”

 

…

 

Jinyoung chose chicken for dinner after debating his options with Woojoo. It made the little boy feel so special to get all Uncle Jinyoung’s attention and Sungwoon was grateful to him for that.

 

Jinyoung picked up his phone and read the text that had just arrived. “Daehwi is here.”

 

Upon hearing the other man’s name, Woojoo straightened up and darted his eyes around the restaurant. When Daehwi spotted them he went directly to Woojoo, pinching his cheeks and baby talking him.

 

“Oh my, look at you! So chic in this black and white outfit. Daddy dressed you, right? It’s the stripes.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled and took a sip from his water. “Hello to you too.”

 

“Hi hyung. Hey babe.” Daehwi greeted with a kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek.

 

They ate quickly due to the time crunch but it was enjoyable as always. Both Jinyoung and Daehwi took turns feeding Woojoo extra pieces of chicken with different sauces. Sungwoon faulted them for the little boy slowly turning into a pig.

 

“Ugh.” Woojoo groaned, leaning back into his seat with his hand on his tummy. “I’m full.”

 

Jinyoung checked his watch and dropped his hand to the table. “Got any room for ice cream?”

 

Woojoo gasped and sat up quickly. “I’m not full! I was just kidding.” He said making everyone laugh.

 

The ice cream place was near the office Jinyoung was shooting in so they picked up their ice cream and walked back together enjoying the spring weather.

 

“You have to eat it faster, little man. It’s going to melt all over your hand.” Sungwoon advised watching his son lick his hand. He had sprinkles all around his mouth and Daehwi took the opportunity to take a funny selfie with him.

 

Once at the office, Daehwi said his goodbyes, crouching down to hug Woojoo tightly and asking for a kiss on his cheek which the four year old happily obliged.

 

“Hyung, I only have like half an hour more of shooting if you want to stick around for a little while and then we can go home together?” Jinyoung suggested.

 

“Sure. That’s fine. I’m in no rush to get home.” Sungwoon grinned. “Plus, I plan to take a picture of you and have it go viral online.”

 

Jinyoung laughed but told him to use the one with Woojoo so he could purify his image more. Sungwoon snorted but agreed, nonetheless.

 

Not being able to run around and play made Woojoo restless in Sungwoon’s lap. He kept switching positions and trying to wander off.

 

“Daddy,” He sighed deeply and sunk into Sungwoon’s lap.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I miss Dad.” He said sullenly.

 

Sungwoon adjusted himself in his chair. “You miss Dad?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Do you want to call him?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Sungwoon reached for his phone within his cardigan pocket and dialed Daniel through FaceTime. The phone looked huge in Woojoo’s small hands as he peered into the screen swinging his legs.

 

When the call picked up, Woojoo was surprised to see his brother and not his dad.

 

“Hyung! Where is Dad?” Woojoo asked over the music playing in the background.

 

_“Where is Daddy?”_ Haneul said holding the same unexpected expression as his brother. Dalie’s tiny face slowly appeared on screen with him.

 

Woojoo adjusted the phone so Sungwoon was also in the shot. “Daddy look.”

 

Haneul started speaking a mile a minute, recounting his day’s adventure to Sungwoon but Woojoo was impatient and didn’t call to hear his brother’s monologue.

 

“Hyung, you talk too much.” Woojoo interrupted bluntly. Sungwoon couldn’t hold back his laughter.

 

_“Dad! Come here!”_ Haneul yelled behind him and soon the phone was being lifted into the air and Daniel appeared.

 

“Hi Dad! I missed you!” Woojoo said perking up and finally smiling.

 

Daniel’s eyes crinkled up. _“Aw, I miss you too, buddy.”_

 

“I wanted to talk to you but hyung talks too much.”

 

Now it was Daniel’s turn to burst out in laughter. _“Babe, that’s definitely your blunt attitude right there.”_

 

Sungwoon shrugged nonchalantly. “What can we do.”

 

Daniel took his phone to his mom and let Woojoo chat with her for a while as he finished setting the table for dinner.

 

“Hi Grandma! What are you doing?”

 

Grandma promised to send him and Sungwoon some leftovers and made sure to show Woojoo the big jar of cookies she had made for all of the kids.

 

_“Okay, honey. It’s time for us to eat dinner. I have to go. Tell Daddy I’ll be visiting next week so we can do something fun.”_ Grandma said to which all the kids cheered.

 

Daniel’s mom had been such a big part of their lives; since Haneul was born until now. There was no better maternal parent for Haneul, Woojoo and Dalie than Grandma and they loved her dearly.

 

“Bye Grandma. I love you!”

 

_“Love you too, honey!”_

 

_“We’ll be home around 7 probably.”_ Daniel told Sungwoon when their phones were back in their hands.

 

“Okay. We’ll be there before you. Jinyoung is going to finish up soon and then we’ll go home together.”

 

_“Be safe getting home please.”_

 

“You too.” Sungwoon smiled. “We can watch a movie when you guys get home.”

 

_“I don’t know,”_ Daniel said eyeing their worn out kids. _“It might be an early night for them and a late night for us.”_ He sent Sungwoon a suggestive wink that sent a wave of embarrassment through his husband.

 

“Right in front of your mother.” Sungwoon shook his head as Daniel’s mom slapped his shoulder for being lewd.

 

_“Daddy, we’re eating worms!”_ Haneul shrieked in the background.

 

“What?”

 

Sungwoon heard Daniel’s mom suck her teeth and correct him. _“Not worms, green beans.”_

 

“Oh.” Sungwoon laughed in understanding.

 

Before they hung up, Grandma released an exasperated sigh. _“What am I going to do with this crazy little family?”_

 

Both Sungwoon and Daniel could relate to her sentiments but there was not a thing they would ever change.

 

♡

 

Daniel emerged from his daughter’s room feeling a bit defeated. Even though Jaehwan had assured him that the same thing had happened to him a few times, what with his own daughter almost turning 7, Daniel knew he was whipped. The same way Sungwoon had him all googly eyed in college was how Dalie made him feel now.

 

“Oh ho.” Sungwoon clapped slowly, cracking an amused grin. “Red looks good on you.”

 

Daniel sighed and felt the stickiness of his red lipstick as he pressed his lips together. “Dalie gave me a makeover.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “Where did she get makeup from?”

 

“Guilty.” Daniel said raising his hand. “My mom gave her a kiddie set.”

 

“She’s too young for makeup.”

 

The plan was to keep Dalie away from things that enhanced her beauty too much. She was only three but the neighborhood kids asked to play with her a little too much for Sungwoon and Daniel’s liking. At this rate, they’d be fending Dalie from admirers by age ten.

 

“I know, I know.” Daniel replied. He tried to leave a kiss print on Sungwoon’s forehead but the elder dodged him. “Come on! You could use a makeover too.”

 

“Daddy!” The word makeover summoned Dalie who came running to Sungwoon with her pink makeup caddy. “It’s your turn, Daddy!”

 

Daniel choked back a laugh as Sungwoon eyed their daughter tentatively. “Uh.”

 

“Yeah. Let’s see you tell her no.” Daniel crossed his arms in anticipation.

 

Sungwoon gulped and peered down at their baby girl with her happy puppy dog eyes. He squatted down and gathered her into his arms as she cutely blinked at him. “Princess,” He started gently, looking for a way to turn her down. “Why don’t we...

 

Daniel wondered how Sungwoon was going to get out of this one and if he did he wanted to take notes.

 

“…try the pink lipstick instead?”

 

“Yay!”

 

Daniel laughed gleefully as Sungwoon hung his head in defeat. It was hard having a daughter.

 

♡

 

“Daddy’s little feet.”

 

“No, Daddy! Dalie’s feet!”

 

Sungwoon pinched Dalie’s petite feet and smiled as the little girl giggled in his lap. Having a daughter was more delicate than having sons. It gave Sungwoon and Daniel a reason to be generally more affectionate. Dalie was every bit a girly girl and it was a relief because in a household full of men Sungwoon had thought she might pick up her brothers’ boyish antics without being able to find her own identity.

 

In her sunflower dress and pretty long hair, Dalie was ready for daycare but first! A movie with her dads.

 

“We’ve got the popcorn and I’ve got the kisses,” Daniel announced, plopping down into the couch and smothering Dalie with kisses. “What movie do you want to watch?”

 

Sometimes they kept Dalie for a little while longer before bringing her to daycare just because she was their last baby. While Haneul and Woojoo were in school, they took these quiet moments to shower her in attention. Having three kids, young ones no less, made it a bit difficult to spread their time equally with each one. Haneul was fortunate enough to have had Sungwoon and Daniel all to himself for a good two years. Even Woojoo made out well but Dalie had two older brothers who needed just as much attention as she did. The least Sungwoon and Daniel could do for her was banish her brothers to school and skip work for a few hours.

 

“Little Mermaid!” Dalie shrieked excitedly.

 

“At least it’s not Frozen.” Sungwoon whispered over her head.

 

Daniel grabbed the remote and set up the television. “But you look hot as Elsa.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled as he shook his head. “Shut up.”

 

“Bad word, Daddy.” Dalie turned in his lap to reprimand him and Sungwoon caressed either side of her head.

 

“Forgive me.”

 

The three year old nodded gracefully and moved to sit between her parents. “It’s okay.”

 

Dalie made grabby hands at the bowl of popcorn and Daniel set it in her lap. “I’m ready!”

 

The Little Mermaid wasn’t a long movie but Dalie scarfed down the popcorn within twenty minutes of receiving it. With her eyes glued to the tv, and minor comments to her dads because she didn’t like to be interrupted when she was watching something, her little hand swept every popped kernel into her mouth robotically.

 

Sungwoon blindly tossed his hand into the bowl and was met with a thunk as his fingers hit the bottom.

 

“You ate all the popcorn, Dalie? You’re just like your dad. Hogging all the popcorn.” Sungwoon sighed as a wave of déjà hit him.

 

Daniel snorted and laughed through his nose. Dalie peered down into the bowl and lifted it over her head.

 

“More cockporn, Daddy!” She yelled and Sungwoon spit out the water he was drinking all over his clothes.

 

“There goes my outfit.” He grumbled, patting himself clean as Daniel howled next to him.

 

“What an amazing slip of the tongue!” Daniel breathed out. “Say it with me, Dalie. _Pop-corn.”_

 

“I know how to say popcorn, Dad.” The little girl enunciated. She handed her Dad the bowl with a demanding look on her face.

 

“I hope you don’t say that at daycare.” Daniel said as he walked towards the kitchen cabinet to get another bag of popcorn. “They’ll think your dads are into some weird stuff.”

 

“Dad shhh!”

 

With a second bowl of popcorn in her eager little hands, the movie continued. They were at the part where King Triton forbids Ariel from seeing Prince Eric and Dalie, regardless of how many times she’d seen the movie, was utterly engrossed in the scene.

 

“Daddy I love him.” She repeated after Ariel which gave Daniel an ache in his heart.

 

“No,” He groaned. “Don’t say that yet. It’s too early to break my heart.”

 

Sungwoon laughed and laid a reassuring hand on his thigh.

 

“There are only 4 men you need in your life, Dalie. Me, Haneul, Woojoo and Spider-Man.”

 

“I’ve become irrelevant.” Sungwoon joked, scratching his ankle.

 

Abruptly, Dalie stood and pushed a fist full of popcorn into Daniel’s mouth. “Eat. Don’t talk please.”

 

Sungwoon held back his laughter. He himself had said those exact words to the kids during dinner many times. “Dalie.” He called. “Be nice to Dad.”

 

The three year old threw her face into Daniel’s neck and gave him endless cuddles as her form of apology. In that house, Dalie could get away with murder.

 

When the movie ended, Dalie happily clapped and stood on the couch belting her made up lyrics to Under the Sea. Her sunflower dress twisted around her as she danced.

 

“Time for daycare, little Moon.”

 

Daniel crouched down and helped Dalie put her arms through her yellow cardigan as Sungwoon finished packing her book bag.

 

“Can you be my Prince, Dad?” The three year old asked as her tiny hands held onto Daniel’s wide shoulders as he put her sandals on.

 

Daniel looked up at her with an expression full of surprise and endearment. Wasn’t that what every father wanted to hear from his baby girl?

 

“Of course, Princess.”

 

Dalie smiled, showcasing her dimples and hugged Daniel. “I love you, Dad!”

 

Sungwoon watched the heartwarming moment and laughed when he saw his husband’s glassy eyes.

 

“Babe, are you crying?”

 

“I’m not crying.” He said defiantly, holding Dalie in his arms. “I was just holding back a sneeze.”

 

“Aww.” Sungwoon cooed. He reached up to tap Daniel’s arm consolingly and pushed them towards the door. “Let’s go to work, you crybaby.”

 

♡

 

“Where’s Peach?” Daniel questioned, scanning around the living room for their Samoyed. “Usually she’s clawing at the door to use the bathroom by now.”

 

Sungwoon put down his paperwork and glanced across the floor. “I… have no idea. Good question.”

 

Daniel put his hands on his hips in thought. “Maybe the kids kidnapped her.” He said and walked down the hall.

 

The door to Dalie’s room was ajar so Daniel could hear the little girl talking to someone. He peeked in quietly and then jogged back out to the kitchen for his husband.

 

“Babe, you have to see this. It’s the cutest damn thing.”

 

Sungwoon paused his paperwork and curiously followed Daniel to their daughter’s room. They both peeked in from the side of the door and saw Dalie and Woojoo crammed inside her bed with Peach right between them.

 

“Oh my god.” Sungwoon giggled.

 

“Is that not the cutest thing?” Daniel sighed.

 

“I love you. I love you.” Dalie’s adorable baby voice whispered to the big white Samoyed as she stroked her fur.

 

Peach was on her side with her paws stretched across Dalie’s body and her eyes closed. Woojoo was buried into her back giving her a back hug.

 

“Peach unnie, you’re so soft. You’re my best friend.”

 

Sungwoon choked on his laughter and spit a little bit when Dalie called their pet dog unnie. Technically Peach was older than her but that was a term used for humans not animals. They’d have to speak to her about that.

 

“I love you so much.” Dalie continued, this time stroking Peach’s snout and giving her kisses.

 

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. “How could she be this cute? It’s just- she’s-”

 

“You love her so much.” Sungwoon finished for him. He took out his phone and recorded their babies and Peach cuddling.

 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s middle and put his chin on the elder’s shoulder. Sungwoon knew exactly what he was going to say.

 

“Let’s have another one.”

 

♡

 

“Dad won’t like that.”

 

“Yes he will!”

 

“Nuh uh. I know Dad more than you.”

 

“I’ve known Dad longer.”

 

Hidden away in the corner of Haneul and Woojoo’s room was a kids table littered with construction paper, markers and crayons. The goal? Make Dad and Daddy Valentines.

 

The three siblings had first tried to make their own individual cards until they realized three minds worked better than one. However, in typical sibling behavior, they found out they couldn’t agree on anything. Everything was a struggle. What color paper? What color marker? A dinosaur? No! A monkey! No! A unicorn!

 

“I wike this for Dad.” Dalie piped up producing her favorite heart stickers to the mix of crafts on the table.

 

“We can use this. Valentine’s Day is about hearts because everyone has one.” Haneul said, educating his younger brother and sister with knowledge that he picked up from someone in school. It may not be completely accurate but the five year old and three year old ate it all up anyway.

 

“Put a picture of Daddy.” Woojoo suggested. “Dad loves him the mostest.”

 

Haneul gasped and grabbed a white crayon because Daddy’s skin was as white as snow. “Good idea, Joojoo!”

 

The seven year old doodled his best impersonation of Sungwoon and when he was finished he passed it to Woojoo to be colored in (technically scribbled because Woojoo was no Picasso) and allowed Dalie to add the final touch, putting her heart stickers all over the page and using one pink one as Sungwoon’s lips.

 

Woojoo stood up, rubbing his knees, and put his hands on his hips. “It needs more.”

 

“What can we do now?” Haneul asked as they all stared at the card blankly.

 

“Oppa, a skateboard!” Dalie said. “I can draw a flower!”

 

As the page began to fill with all the items Daniel liked, their small excited voices began to grow louder and louder until it reached Sungwoon who was passing by.

 

“Hey kids. What are you doing?”

 

“Nooo! Don’t look!”

 

“Daddy out!”

 

“Daddy, it’s a surprise!”

 

Dalie hugged Sungwoon’s left leg while Woojoo hugged his right leg and Haneul shielded the card. Sungwoon peeked over the table and caught a glimpse of the Valentine.

 

“Is that for me?” He asked expectantly.

 

Haneul sighed and dejectedly removed his arms from the card. “It’s Dad’s Valentine.”

 

Sungwoon flexed his foot beneath Woojoo’s bottom and tried to shake him off. “Aw. You guys are making cards for us?”

 

“What else can we put on it?” Woojoo asked still sitting on Sungwoon’s foot.

 

“Well, let’s see. You drew Dad-”

 

“That’s you!”

 

Sungwoon furrowed his brows and took a closer look at the drawing. He had black hair with chubby cheeks and a cloud on his shirt.

 

“Why did you draw me?” He laughed.

 

“Because Dad loves you a lot and these are all the things Dad loves!” Haneul explained. “Like skateboards and gummy bears.”

 

“Comic books!” Woojoo added.

 

Dalie pointed to a mask in the background of the picture. “Spider-Man!”

 

Sungwoon smiled at their efforts. “You forgot the most important thing.”

 

“What is it?” The kids asked all with curious expressions.

 

Sungwoon removed the little people from his legs and squatted down next to them. “The most important thing in his life that he loves the most is not me or Spider-Man. It’s you, you and you.” He said booping each child on the nose.

 

“Ohhh!!”

 

With Sungwoon’s insightful advice, Haneul, Woojoo and Dalie added their final touches to their Valentine for Daniel. With enthusiastic little cheers and high fives all around they cleaned up the messy table and told Sungwoon they wanted to give them their cards during dinner.

 

“Perfect. Dinner is almost ready. Everyone go wash your hands please.”

 

Before dinner was on the table, and all the kids were in their high chairs and booster seats, Haneul presented their dads with their homemade cards.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” The three little mini me’s shouted in unison.

 

Daniel was genuinely surprised, taking the cards from Haneul and passing Sungwoon his. Sungwoon’s card was much simpler than Daniel’s and filled with all sorts of adorable typos. There was a lopsided, google eyed smiley face with clouds all around and various attempts at spelling Valentine’s. _Balentime. Valenteen. Valentiim._ They had also written _Dear Bad_ instead of _Dear Dad_ and crossed out the b to add a floating d above it.

 

Amongst the plethora of items the kids had drawn on Daniel’s card, there were a few hidden items.

 

“These are all the things you love, Dad.” Haneul explained. “We’re in there too! That’s Daddy and the sky is me and those stars right there are Woojoo and the moon right there is Dalie.”

 

Daniel followed his little finger as he pointed around the card and smiled from ear to ear.

 

“Daddy helped us too!” Woojoo added.

 

“No this was all you guys. They worked very hard.” Sungwoon said vouching for their determination.

 

“You like it, Daddy?” Dalie asked from her high chair.

 

“I love it, Princess!”

 

Daniel dropped a kiss to Haneul’s head and hugged the Valentine to his chest. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten!”

 

“Are you guys ready for your Valentine’s dinner now?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are we having heart pancakes?!”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel laughed at Woojoo’s extravagant wish.

 

“Not pancakes but close…”

 

“Heart chicken nuggets!” Woojoo yelled, voice reaching the highest octave as Sungwoon placed the tray of heart nuggets on the table with a bottle of ketchup.

 

“And for dessert,” Daniel did a drum roll on the table. “Ta-da!” He presented each child with their own miniature heart box of chocolate that sent them into another fit of elated cheers.

 

“Don’t forget to check what’s underneath too.” Sungwoon encouraged, flipping the box in Dalie’s hand. Taped to the underside of each candy box was a 5000 won bill.

 

“500,000 won?!” Haneul shrieked, shaking the box in his grasp. “I’m rich!”

 

Woojoo eyed his brother jealously and looked down at the bill in his hand. “Is that more than 5000 won?”

 

“Haneul, you don’t have 500,000 won.” Sungwoon corrected, already sensing the fit Woojoo was going to have if he had less money than his brother.

 

Haneul unfolded the bill and pushed his lips to form an ‘o’. “Oh. This is nice too.” He giggled.

 

Before marriage, Valentine’s Day was a cheesy holiday where Sungwoon and Daniel tried to outdo each other with gifts and be overly romantic and sappy, filling the evening with sexy shenanigans. With three small kids now it was about pouring all their love and affection into a fun day for them because nothing was more important to Sungwoon and Daniel than showing their kids how much they were loved.

 

♡

 

“Kang siblings! Line up!”

 

The scurrying of little feet could be heard from all directions in the house at Sungwoon’s command. Sungwoon himself was the first, as always, to be ready for work after starting the kids on their morning routine for school. Daniel was good at waking up first and waking the kids but he could never keep up with making breakfast and dressing himself.

 

Peach followed Haneul as he dashed into the bathroom and then back into his room. Haneul had finally grown taller than his best friend but in no way had the young boy stopped burying his face into the Samoyed’s fur when he was upset.

 

“Dad, where’s my book bag? You said you would fix my Spider-Man!” Woojoo whined, dragging his feet towards Daniel in the master bedroom.

 

Daniel appeared in the doorway with his hair perfectly styled and his button up shirt open, revealing his still as incredible abs. Sungwoon whistled to himself from his spot in the kitchen.

 

“I fixed him! Almost brand new.” Daniel said dangling the bag from his fingertips.

 

“Wow! Thanks, Dad!” The slightly chubby five year old smiled at his Spider-Man keychain and hooked his arms through the straps.

 

Skipping out of her room came Dalie with a hand on her hair, holding up her baby blue bow.

 

“Daddy, fix my bow, please.”

 

Sungwoon bent down and redid his daughter’s half ponytail, securing the bow right in front. “There you go, Princess.”

 

“Thank you,” she beamed with her eye smile that was identical to Daniel’s and her dimples that matched Sungwoon’s.

 

Dalie ran back into her room and Haneul came out in his school uniform to stand in front of Sungwoon.

 

“Ready for school, buddy?”

 

The seven year old smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Sungwoon could easily say that Haneul was the easiest baby to raise. He never went through the terrible twos or threes and was fairly well behaved. He took responsibility for his siblings well and always practiced a friendly approach to life.

 

“I’m here, Daddy, I’m here! Oof!”

 

“You trip over that rug every day, Woojoo. One day you’re going to punch your tooth out.”

 

The middle child righted himself and double checked that his Spider-Man keychain was still hooked to his bag. At five years old, Woojoo was almost as tall as Haneul. One day he would be taller than Sungwoon himself but Sungwoon tried not to hurt his ego by thinking about it. If Haneul was the good toddler, Woojoo was the one who got reprimanded more often. He was Daniel’s lookalike but with Sungwoon’s temper.

 

Last came the baby of the house. Everyone’s princess and their true weakness. Dalie was every father’s dream; sweet, adorable, and most importantly very affectionate towards her dads. She toddled out of her room with her white stuffed bunny (courtesy of Uncle Hoonie) and her baby pink striped dress. All eyes landed on her as she stood in line with her brothers. She gave them all the most precious dimpled smile and hugged her bunny tighter.

 

“Okay! I’m ready! I’m ready!” Daniel clambered down the hall with his best adidas in hand.

 

“Why are you wearing a button up?” Sungwoon questioned. It was odd for a dance teacher who spun on his head to be in such formal attire.

 

“Because you are.” Daniel answered simply.

 

Sungwoon chuckled and reached out to fix his husband’s collar. “I’m a vocal instructor. It’s part of the ensemble. You on the other hand…”

 

Daniel straightened out his shirt and stood taller. “Maybe I wanted to look handsome. What do you think guys? Do I look good?”

 

“So cool, Dad!”

 

“Bery good, Dad!”

 

“Eh.”

 

“Eh?!” Daniel exclaimed, glancing at their oldest son in dismay. “What do you mean ‘eh’?”

 

Haneul, Woojoo and Dalie all giggled at their Dad’s dramatics. Haneul still loved to challenge his Dad especially when he could involve Sungwoon.

 

“Daddy looks better.” He said teasingly.

 

Daniel scoffed and gave his husband a once over. Sungwoon’s pink striped button up and thin wired glasses were cute, sure but Daniel also looked nice. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. Once again, fighting for his son’s approval.

 

“Don’t let him make you feel insecure, babe. You look handsome.” Sungwoon told him as he squeezed the taller’s forearm in reassurance.

 

“Daddy thinks I’m handsome.” Daniel stuck his tongue out at Haneul who returned the gesture.

 

“Not again!” Woojoo threw up his pudgy little arms in impatience. The petty bickering happened too often for his liking. (If only he knew that it had been going on since before he was born.)

 

“Let’s not get into this right now.” Sungwoon chuckled. “You guys have to go to school and we have to go to work. We want to keep that perfect attendance, right?”

 

“Right!”

 

Sungwoon passed each child their personal lunchbox- Haneul with an Avengers box, Woojoo with Spider-Man and Dalie with Rilakkuma. Daniel made sure their bookbags were closed and told them to go put on their shoes by the front door. As the kids skipped away, he turned to Sungwoon and boxed him in against the counter.

 

They seemed to go back in time then as they gazed at each other. Remembering their youth that seemed like a lifetime ago. Sungwoon was only 36 now and Daniel 34 which was still not old but they had met over ten years ago and that made them feel old. Their appearance made it difficult for people to guess their age, though. Twice, Haneul had been mistaken for Sungwoon’s little brother to which Sungwoon laughed taken aback.

 

“Um, he’s my son.”

 

When a new wave of students started at their music academy they were always surprised to hear that the three little kids who roamed the school as if they owned it technically did own it.

 

“Mr. Kang, that’s your son?”

 

Daniel was always thankful for the hidden compliment and would cheekily say “Yes, and there are two more” just to see the look of shock on his students’ faces.

 

It was a lifetime ago when Sungwoon unofficially met Daniel in the kitchen of his dorm room at 4am. How Daniel squeezed his way into Sungwoon’s life and made the largest impact he hadn’t been ready for. How easy it was for Daniel to fall in love with the smaller man who obviously had issues. To be where they were currently, in a beautiful house with successful careers, happy and still in love. With two sons and one daughter who were the perfect embodiment of their lives together.

 

“Let’s go on a date tonight.” Daniel said with a glimmer of anticipation in his eye.

 

“Who’s going to babysit?”

 

“I don’t know. Someone will be willing to watch them for a few hours.”

 

Sungwoon grinned. They were lucky to have such a tight group of friends that had lasted longer than college. There was always someone willing to help them out. (Although most of the time it was Uncle Jisung.)

 

“Where are we going?” Sungwoon asked, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck.

 

Daniel jutted his lips out in thought. “Namsan Tower? Relive our first date?”

 

The idea made Sungwoon’s heart flutter which after all this time was a good sign. It had been an important day for them; one that they would never forget.

 

“Okay.” He replied with a smile.

 

“Okay,” Daniel repeated into Sungwoon’s lips as they pressed together tenderly for a few quiet moments until the kids found them.

 

“Ewww!!”

 

“Dads! Stop kissing! We have to go to school!” Haneul groaned, stretching out the vowels in school.

 

Playfully, Daniel dipped Sungwoon and kissed him even more just to bother their kids who pretended to shield their eyes and tell their parents that they had cooties.

 

“Well, you know the thing about cooties is that they need to be shared, right?” Sungwoon said taking tentative steps towards the three munchkins who were wearily smiling at him. “And we’re going to share them with you!”

 

Gleeful shrieks of terror echoed in the hall as Sungwoon chased the kids towards the front door with Daniel just a step behind.

 

Every misadventure of the past including all the tears and laughter, every experience, good and bad, that led up to this current moment of their lives had been dictated by Sungwoon and Daniel. What new adventures were in store for the Kang family in the future was now in the tiny, yet ever-growing hands of the Sky, the Universe, and the Moon.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> As with Misadventures, I wrote the very first part of this story with no intentions of it snowballing. I posted it on March 11, 2018 so it's been about a year and that is INSANE. The amount of love this story received was unimaginable and I'm so thankful for everyone. I grew attached to these kids, as did many of you, and I tried to portray Sungwoon and Daniel's family in a way that I myself hope to have one day. Filled with love and understanding and tons of humorous moments. I hope I was able to relay my message well enough. 
> 
> I even accidentally named the fandom which is probably the coolest thing that's ever happened, haha. 
> 
> So, you know... thanks guys. I love you all. I have 2 short stories and then Earned It and then I'm done so stay tuned! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
